Fantasy Breaker, Hatsudou!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: New enemies appears. their only hope was to find the new exorcist Hevlaska predicted. 2 centuries later, a girl stumbled upon a lexicon-type innocence. Can she be their hope! AxL, MxM pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heya!! Warning, this chapter may contain some air-headed bimbo bashing XD (Mind, the Mischievous bitches, err, I meant Backstabbers, actually existed in my old school.)**

**Chapter one : Enter the players.**

Somewhere on earth, Smpihm school festival, 7.00 am,

Jacynth yawned as she followed the spectacled girl in front of her. "Tell me, Meow, for the fifth time why on the bloody earth you woke me up on 5 o'clock in the morning again?" she reached up and patted her wild green hair down.

The spectacled girl turned around and smiled wickedly at Jacynth. She had light-brown eyes and untamed shoulder length black hair. "That, I think, is because I had to work in the haunted house until 2 p.m and you had to work with Nadia at the fortune-telling booth the whole morning so I thought maybe we should spend sometime before our shift starts."

"Gawd!!" Jacynth pulled out a paper fan out from nowhere and starts banging Meow's head with it. "I" bang "am" bang "totally tired" bang "after working the whole night" bang "and after hoping for a good restful night of rest" bang "you appear outside my doorstep at 5 in the morning" bang "which I remind you, an ungodly hour" bang "and dragged me bodily here" bang "just to play with me!!" crash "Yesshh! I warned you. You better buy me breakfast, lunch and tea, hear that?!" bang. An ungodly swears and a torn paper fan, Jacynth appears out of the scene happily, dragging a scruffy girl from the place.

--

"Okay, okay. I hear the 4A's having a crepe stand somewhere around here. How about I treat you some hot blueberry crepes, ne?" Meow pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked around the corner one of the stands and then stops, causing Jacynth to crash into her.

"Now what? Oh…" Jacynth looked at the scene. Both of them saw a group of girls surrounding another girl, obviously bullying her. Jacynth glanced at Meow and sighed when she saw that glint in her eyes, as Meow walked toward them.

"What do we have here, eh? Oh I see, a group of sluts bullying a girl who won't break up her boyfriend." Meow smirks as she pulled up her white school blouse sleeve, clenching her fist as she pushed into the group, to stand in front of the girl they were trying to bully. "Hi, Leanne. Didn't expect you here. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's here, somewhere, I guess." Leanne had long black hair that model in shampoo commercials always had and creamy brown eyes. She was currently standing, leaning against the water balloon stand, the students from 3B's cowering at the back, staying away from the table, obviously doesn't want to do anything with the fight outside their stand.

"Nice day aren't it, good for the festival." Meow said carelessly.

"Stay away from this, _Cat, _before you get hurt." A girl said, obviously the leader. Meow looked at the girl, observing the girl's brassy brown hair and her fake green eyes, (contact lenses…) and sneered.

"I really like that hair color of yours, Azyrinn, it remind me of a prostitute. Suitable for the group name, what was that, yeah, I remember," Meow punched squarely at the girl, "_Mischievous bitchs_."

Everyone gasped; another girl lunged at Meow, who casually slapped. "You little brat, runt cat." Another girl yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. For your information, I'm 16, hardly a brat but runt cat? Geez you guys never give up." Leanne duck as Meow pulled a bucket full of water from the table (someone forgot about it) and splashed the girl that insulted her.

Someone appear at her blind spot and tackled her down onto the muddy floor and without wasting anytime, the bullies' starts to kick her around the ribs, Azyrinn casually step on her hand.

A fist suddenly flew out from nowhere onto Azyrinn's face, leaving her with a black eyes. Jacynth jumped into the brawl, pulling Marla (the girl who tackled Meow) from the floor by her braid. Meow pushed herself onto sitting position, as she watched another girl; Mira pulled one of the bullies from hurting Leanne. Two more girls appear, punching and kicking the bullies. Meow turned around when she saw Jacynth were pushed onto the ground, groaning. Meow pulled out one of the metal poles lying around on the table, and gave a mighty poke at the tent before she jumped away, dragging Leanne with her as cold water; result from yesterday down pour splashed the bullies.

Crackling, Meow swung the metal pole back and forth and sang out cheerfully, "Who wanted a taste of this metal pole?"

It would have been a second round except when a tousled black-haired boy appears, calling out, "HEP is on their way here." The Mischievous Bitches, err, Backstabber squealed and took of before the teacher arrived.

Ms. Didi ran into the scene scowling. She saw Meow, who was looked scruffy, her white blouse with mud and her tousled hair were filthy with mud. (The others was hiding behind the booth) She grimaced. "Okay, someone tell me what happen here?"

Meow smiled sweetly. "Umm, I fell and wallowed in the mud?" and groaned as she listened Ms. Didi yelled at her. After Ms. Didi warned her about carelessness and walked away. Meow wait for a while then knocked onto the table, whispering, "Wei, she's gone. Go on out."

5 girls and the tousled-haired boy appear from under the table. Jacynth's normally dyed light green hair was muddy, Leanne was wet but the other was fine. Mira, the girl who helped Leanne, had shoulder-length black hair and creamy brown eyes smiled gratefully at Meow. "Thanks for saving Leanne back there."

Meow grinned, and then winced as Dylah punched her back, "Idiot. I couldn't believe you got in a fight without me." She said as she pushed back her spectacles, then patted her short black hair with purple highlights.

The last girl opened her mirror and looked into her reflection. "That's her alright. Meow can't stay out from trouble, even if she can help it," she smiled, snapped shut her mirror and gave both Meow and Jacynth handkerchiefs.

Meow sneaked a glance at Jacynth, and then groaned as Jacynth started to bang her head. "That happens when you don't mind your own business."

"Okay, okay. Double treat? I didn't mean you guys!" Meow said in alarm as she saw everyone was smiling at her rather sweetly. "Damn…there's goes my money then…"

--

"Give me a double chocolate crepe and a double blueberry crepe. Yeah, you guys better buy crepes under 2 each cause I haven't got much money left." Meow said as she watched the others checking out the menus. Bored, she let her gaze roamed and saw a quaint stall, not far from the crepe stand. "Hey guys, I'm going to check out that stall for a while," Meow pulled out her purse and extracted out a couple of dollars and gave to the tousled-haired boy, "Rey, here's my money, use it to pay the crepes, okay?"

--

"Cool. Can I root in here? Meow stopped at the second-hand stall, and poked at the books that were stacked there."

The 2A student only grinned then carried a couple boxes behind the stall, adding, "Sure. I think that box near your legs had stuffs under a dollar."

Meow grinned than happily "root" into a box and found _an old book with a lock, a deck of cards, an orange hair scarf, a Japanese hair tie obi and two leg bracelets. _Enthralled by her find, Meow asked the girl, "How many did you say the stuff cost again?"

Without even turning, the student said a dollar each, and after choosing a pink barrette (2) on the table, Meow slammed $5 onto the table triumphed and spin away from the stall, when she crashed into another person. Groaning for the something time, Meow rubbed her head and looked up to find Mrs. Kay, one of the teachers used to teach in SMPIHM smiling down at her.

"Why Meow, didn't expect to see you here?" Mrs. Kay helped Meow up after putting the box she was carrying onto the table. "I was just sending some stuff I got from the place I worked, matter of fact, here; I was going to look for you to give you these." Mrs. Kay pulled out some booked by Eion Cofler and Isobelle Carmody and smiled as Meow jumped up and down happily, "Oh, down forget, here I have some bookmarkers from one of my colleagues from England. She told that if you can find all 21 of these, your wish would come true. Of course, that's just a myth." Mrs. Kay pulled out from the box 10 weird bookmark, each one with its own symbols and patterns. Meow smiled widely and after thanking her repeatly, she walked away, stowing the books and the bookmarkers into her bag, not knowing the lock on the old book she just brought disintegrated as soon as her hand accidentally touched it and a glowing green cross appears. Nor that she knew something fantastic is going to happen to her and her friends.

--

Tada!! My first story posted in the and third planned for this anime. (Other two will be posted when I buy a new Laptop, which might be next year-sweatdropped-) The main DGM character appears next chappie, desu!! So Minna review Tachi, review onegai!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to **Starforce119 and Irenia for being my first reviewers!! Thank you!! (throws confetti all over the air.)**

Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray-man, I wouldn't even in here.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_ She can hear snatches of conversation, laughter as she floated in the maelstrom of darkness. _

"_Then, if Yuu-chan have a girlfriend, he wouldn't be stuck-up like that, right?"_

"_Cheh."_

"_My name's Allen, Bakanda!!"_

"_Allen-kun, stop teasing him!!"_

"_BWAHAHA!! DIE ALLEN WALKER!! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!!"_

"_I'M REALLY SORRY!!"_

"_Eliade.."_

_The scene changed. She can see snow falling outside the window. She was walking toward the end of the corridor, listening to something she rather not know._

_A door. She pushed open and looked; a moment later she wished she didn't. The room was splattered with blood; bodies were all over the place. Someone was standing there, crying, her back faced her. The girl was hugging a boy a couple years older than her. Suddenly the girl turns around and she screams as she looked at the girl in front of her in horror. _

Meow jumped out her bed, gasping aloud, clutching her blanket. It was the third time that night she woken by that dream. She turns to her alarm clock and sighed. It was 4 in the morning.

---

7 am.

Meow staggered into the school, yawning. She was tired, irritated and not to mentioned hungry. She walked past one of the classroom, and accidentally glanced at the window and stopped, gaping at it. Instead of her reflection_, she saw a Chinese girl a year younger than her crying under an umbrella, two European boys that accompanied her tries very hard to cheer up her. _

Meow groaned, and let go of her bag and spilled it's content all over the floor. She reached down and grabbed her bag and finally turned back, holding the book she brought yesterday and see only her reflection, a 17 year old girl with messy black hair, clutching an old book with a green cross at the middle of the cover. She frowned. She could have sworn there was no cross when she brought that book yesterday, and then shrugged. She had better things to worry about right now.

Meow stuffed the book back into the bag and walked to the food stalls.

"Give me a Tom-yam mee maggi with eggs. Also a glass of 7-up, with ice, ok?" the young girl who was serving her smiled. Meow-senpai was famous for her weird taste buds. Meow grinned at the girl and lay her head on the cold table. 5 minutes later, the girl came back , carrying the food Meow ordered. The cat lover smiled in delight and turns around, just to see , sitting opposite her, the white hair brit tucking in the biggest pile of food she ever saw.

the junoir jumped in surprise when Meow jumped out of her seat, throw down some money and left the place with out taking her food.

-------

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Jacynth looked up when Meow enters the room and was going to yell at her, when she notice how pale the girl looked.

"Meow, you okay?" the green-haired girl asked tentatively and flinched as the usually hyperactive girl gazed at her.

Black shadows under her eyes, her usually neat, albeit, wild black hair was uncombed and her clothes looked like being sleep in.

"No, I'm okay, just tired, and I got this massive headache coming." Meow smiled, though it looks more like a grimace, "so is it still on?"

Jacynth nodded, still looking at her, then shrugged and waved vaguely at one of the seats, indicating her to sit down, before she ran off, yelling for Leanne. Meow sighed in relief, to be honest; her head feels like it's going to explode any second.

Meow sit down in front of the makeshift mirror, looking interestedly at all those makeup strewn all over the table, and accidentally looked at the mirror, just in time to see a certain red-haired, eye-patched boy rammed his fist toward the glass.

Everyone looked up from what ever they were doing when they heard Meow screams. Chair overturned, the girl had her hands around her face, as in protecting herself from something.

Meow looked up, bewildered as everyone looked at her weirdly. Muttering an apology, Meow drag back her chair and sink down onto it, rubbing her forehead. Ever since yesterday, her head began to throb and she began to see things people didn't see. She sighed, hoping there won't be a repeat of this accident again today.

--------

Laughing Meow let herself to be persuaded to wear Blair witch attire from Soul Eater. Ignoring the massive headache she was feeling, she watched her friends running all over the place, making last minute adjustment before the cosplay contest.

Feeling a bit stifling, Meow walked to the window and looked out baffled as she looked out at a courtyard, watching a young Japanese teenage practicing with a katana. Pale with shock, Meow nearly ran into Jacynth, who was cosplaying as Ueki from Law of Ueki.

"Meow?" the girl touched her arm and flinched as Meow pushes her wildly out of the way.

"Sorry, I gotta go."

Jacynth wailed. "But what about the contest?"

Meow ran out, clutching her bag, not listening, not looking, her head feels like it was going to break into million pieces. If she thought of looking inside of her bag, she would have notice the now brightly glowing book.

------------

Crying now in pain, Meow stumbled into her room; her left eye was looking at a village steadily snowing, while her right looking at her messy room. Accidentally step on a book, she braces herself as she fell down, but instead of feeling the cold tile and papers strewn on it, she was lying on a cold, powdery ground. She opens her eyes in shock and stared around her.

Instead of her clustery, dark room, she was looking at a ghetto-looking village, half-buried in snow. She has the feeling she was no longer in her room, 2009 but somewhere in the past. Only one word came to her mind.

"WHAT?"

Author note: Sorry!! I know I promise Allen and co. going to appear in this chapter, but I couldn't resist writing this, and only wrote them as phantom images. But, don't worry, because next chapter is going to be dedicated to Allen and Lenalee. Please review!!

P.s: please read my new story, Future Innocence if you guys got time.

Mata Dane!!!


End file.
